Kiss the Glass
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Hujan dan boks telepon. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan kacanya kan, Takuto?" Featuring flirty!Sugata dan fangirl!Wako. Fluff-crack, shounen-ai SugataTakuto.


Title: Kiss the Glass

Author: isumi'kivic'

Characters/Pairing: flirty!Sugata/Takuto, fangirl!Wako

Warning: Shounen-ai, BL, whatever you want to call it. Dan kita butuh satu warning khusus untuk imajinasi Wako yang luar biasa fun. xDDDD Humor yang benar-benar garing dan nggak matang, fluff yang bikin muntah dan OOC-ness luar biasa. Maaf ya, ini ditulis dalam jangka waktu sepuluh menit sih ;A;

Disclaimer: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto dan seluruh propertinya adalah hak milik Enokido, Isu cuma meminjam untuk memuaskan inner fangirl SugaTaku yang melonjak-lonjak waktu menonton Star Driver, haha.

A/N: Didedikasikan untuk rizuka dan azureila a.k.a sheilaluv yang nggak bosan-bosannya menarik-narik Isu untuk menjejakkan kaki di fandom Star Driver, bahkan meski Isu menonton sambil mengelus dada dengan kelebayannya. xDDDD But I suppose that's what makes Star Driver special in the end, yeah? Lagian konon lebayisme itu baik untuk kesehatan, kok.

Enjoy!

_A Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto Fanfiction_

**Kiss the Glass**

Segalanya berawal dari rintik kecil yang jatuh di ujung hidung Wako.

"Ah!" demikian eksklamasi mungil terlepas dari bibirnya, sementara kepalanya menengadah. "Sugata-kun, Takuto-kun—hujan!"

Seolah kata itu adalah sebuah kode bagi semesta, rintik yang tadinya hanya satu bermultiplikasi, luruh dari langit yang masih tampak biru dari tempat ketiga siswa SMA itu berdiri. Seribu, sepuluh ribu, seratus ribu—dan rambut Takuto mulai jatuh, kalah oleh air mata langit di atas kepalanya.

"Berteduh, berteduh!" Dan si rambut merah berlari lebih dulu, menggestur liar pada kedua sahabatnya untuk mengikuti. Wako memeluk tasnya erat—bibir membentuk garis lebar tanda adrenalin mulai mengambil alih—dan tawa merdunya mengisi jarak pada setiap tetes yang diluruhkan langit. Sugata mengangkat tasnya menutupi kepala; satu usaha yang sebenarnya sia-sia belaka. Tak sampai dua meter dari tempat mereka, sebuah boks telepon umum menjanjikan tempat berteduh sementara. Sebuah surga rekaan dari titik-titik air yang membasahi sekujur tubuh, angin senja musim semi yang menggigit, serta dunia yang mulai melebur menjadi satu warna kelabu dari balik tirai hujan.

Takuto nyaris terjatuh karena tak bisa berhenti berlari.

Wako tertawa geli.

Sugata merekahkan senyum penuh atensi.

"Cepat, cepat!" tubuh ramping Wako menyelinap masuk ke dalam boks telepon umum, diikuti oleh sosok tegap Sugata. Takuto, mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, berputar dan mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih gagang pintu boks yang membatasinya dengan keamanan dari guyuran air hujan. Namun sebelum ia sempat meraihnya, satu seringai kecil menghiasi bibir Sugata, dan pintu boks tertutup rapat, tertahan oleh berat tubuh sahabat berambut birunya itu.

Takuto mengerjap.

Wako menelengkan kepala.

Sepasang bola mata emas milik Sugata berkilat.

"Oi, Suga—"

"**Kau tidak keberatan dengan kacanya kan, Takuto?"**

Di tengah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba jatuh, Wako bisa merasakan sensasi panas menjalari pipinya, menyebar ke telinganya dan menggelitik lehernya—_kepalaku berasap_, pikirnya, dan sebelah tangannya refleks menutupi hidung ketika kata 'mimisan' terbersit di otaknya. Di balik pintu kaca, mata Takuto melebar, lebih besar dari kue dango yang mereka makan bersama sepulang sekolah tadi, dan Wako—

_Takuto-kun pasti kedinginan._

Seringai Sugata melebar.

_Di sini hangat, karena aku ada di dekat Sugata-kun, dan—kalau dipeluk Sugata-kun, Takuto-kun tidak akan kedinginan—_

"Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya kalau kau tidak jawab, Takuto."

—_dan mungkin, mungkin saja, Sugata-kun akan merunduk sedikit, karena rambut Takuto-kun akan menggelitik hidungnya, dan saat ia merunduk, mungkin Takuto-kun bisa menoleh sedikit, dan—oh, tidak akan ada kaca—_

"Jangan bercanda yang tidak lucu." Tatapan tajam sang ksatria galaksi hanya membuahkan tawa kecil dari Sugata. "Oi—Wako juga, katakan sesuatu!"

—_dan kalau tidak ada kaca, artinya—waah, waaaah—dan rambut Sugata-kun akan jatuh di kelopak mata Takuto-kun yang perlahan-lahan menutup—lalu Sugata-kun akan—_

"Haha. Wako tidak keberatan—" dan garis bibir Sugata berubah asimetris, penuh kemenangan. "—sepertinya."

_Mungkin—eh..? Wajah Takuto-kun—memerah…_

"… Raja tiran." Gerutuan penuh kekesalan.

"Hanya padamu." Canda yang memeluk nada keseriusan.

Saat bibir Sugata—nafasnya menghiasi pintu dengan kabut hangat yang kontras dengan angin musim semi yang dingin menggigit—bertemu dengan permukaan licin kaca di mana bibir Takuto sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu, Wako membiarkan kakinya yang gemetar menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding kaca merosot hingga ia terduduk, membiarkan kedua tangannya menekap mulutnya—dan samar-samar logikanya menyapa: _Bernafas, Wako._

Pintu kaca terbuka, dan Takuto menyelinap masuk dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah samar, menatap galak Sugata dengan ketajaman yang merivali _Star Sword_-nya. "Kau," suara tegasnya dikhianati oleh nada geli yang terpancar pada kedua matanya, "akan memperbolehkanku menggunakan ofuromu sesuka hatiku malam ini. Sendiri."

Warna emas brilian dalam mata Sugata menari.

"Sayang sekali, padahal ciuman barusan itu titipan dari Wako."

Takuto menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas yang terdengar seperti "tch", sementara tangan kanannya menarik kerah kemeja Sugata, membuat sosok tegap itu merunduk—helai biru jatuh kontras di atas warna merah menyala. "Kalau titipan dari Wako, harusnya kau antarkan langsung seperti ini."

Pekik histeris tertahan menyelinap keluar dari tenggorokan Wako ketika kali ini Takuto memastikan Sugata tak bisa mendebatnya balik, mengunci bibir sang pemilik Samekh dengan satu gerakan cepat—singkat namun tegas—sebelum mundur sesenti, membiarkan seringai puas terkembang di wajahnya.

Hiperventilasi, pikir Wako, mungkin seperti ini rasanya.

Lalu dua pasang mata berbeda warna jatuh pada sosoknya yang masih terpana—dua seringai boyish identik menggoda—dan Wako bersumpah kali ini, ia mendengar suara letupan pelan dari puncak kepalanya.

-o0ofinitoo0o-

A/N: …oke, Isu serius pengen ngapus ini fic =)) =)) E-eniwei. Yeah that's it. Review? –balik ngerjain proyek-


End file.
